Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent display device and a transparent display panel.
Description of the Related Art
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panel (PDP) devices, and Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) devices are utilized.
Further, a transparent display device using a transparent material and a transparent display panel therefor are starting to be required.
However, a change in the panel design, which is intended for enhancement of the transparency of the transparent display panel, may reduce the light-emitting area, thereby degrading the light emission efficiency. In contrast, if the light emission efficiency is raised by increasing the light-emitting area, the transparency is lowered to prevent the panel from properly functioning as a transparent display panel.
As a result, a transparent display panel and a transparent display device including the panel have not been commercialized yet.